Give Me All Your Luvin'
Give Me All Your Luvin' is a song by Madonna ft. Nicki Minaj and M.I.A. It is sung by New Directions Girls in Let's Dance. Lyrics: New Direction Girls: L-U-V McKinley Y-O-U you wanna Charlotte: I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name New Directions Girls: L-U-V McKinley Lily: I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game New Directions Girls: Y-O-U you wanna Charlotte and Lily: Would you like to try? Give me a reason why Give me all that you got Maybe you'll do fine As long as you don't lie to me And pretend to be what you're not Caro: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world Jade: Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Penny with New Directions Girls: Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away New Direction Girls: L-U-V McKinley Y-O-U you wanna Thea: Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough New Directions Girls: L-U-V McKinley Rose: It's right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of New Directions Girls: Y-O-U, you wanna Thea and Rose: In another place, at a different time You can be my lucky star We can drink some wine Burgundy is fine Let's drink the bottle, every drop Caro: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've got to step into my world Jade: Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Penny with New Directions Girls: Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Abi: Give me all your love boy You could be my boy, you could be my boy toy In the nick of time I could say a sicker rhyme Cause its time for change like a nickel and a dime I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan You were sleeping on me you were dozin' Now move, I'm goin' in! Charlotte: You have all the L-U-V I gave you everything you need (Abi: Now move!) Now it's up to y-o-u Are you the one, shall we proceed? Marla: Sw-sw-swag shh No one gives you this Supersonic bionic, uranium hit So I break 'em off tricks Lets pray that it sticks I'ma say this once, yeah I don't give a beat M-c-k don't make me l-u-v it's time for y-o-u it's up to l-u-v i want your Caro: Don't play the stupid game Cause I'm a different kind of girl Every record sounds the same You've gotta step into my world Penny and Jade: Give me all your love and give me your love (New Directions Girls: L-U-V- McKinley) Give me all your love and give me your love (New Directions Girls: Y-O-U You wanna) Jade and New Directions Girls: Give me all your love and give me your love Give me all your love today Give me all your love and give me your love Let's forget about time And dance our lives away Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls